Murder in Mairyland Park
by Tenshi Aburame
Summary: U.A. Ele não queria condená-la à uma eternidade amaldiçoada, mas não teve opção, era isso ou perdê-la... Para sempre. "E eles saem tão facilmente, As lâmpadas da rua, os carros vão e vêm" Prêmio para Pure-Petit Cat.


Prêmio para Pure-Petit Cat, por ter acertado o enigma do capítulo 10 (ou será 11

**Prêmio para Pure-Petit Cat, por ter acertado o enigma do capítulo 10 (ou será 11?) de Baile na Mansão Heinstein. O nome "Layla" lê-se Leila.**

_**Murder In Mairyland Park**_

**Assassinato em Mairyland Park**

_**Things that happen just once**_

**(As coisas que acontecem apenas uma vez)**

_**If she'd looked she would have seen it**_

**(Se desejasse que ela parecia tê-lo visto)**

_**He was standing all night**_

**(Ele estava de pé todas às noite)**

_**'Cross the street very still'**_

**(Ainda Atravessa a rua)**

_**And they go out so easily**_

**(E eles saem tão facilmente)**

_**The street lamps**_

**(As lâmpadas da rua)**

_**The cars come and go**_

**(Os carros vão e vêm)**

Olhava atento o movimento do parque. Os pais e as crianças iam e vinham nos brinquedos. Maçãs-do-amor, algodões-doces, cachorros-quentes e pipocas amanteigadas eram vendidas e devoradas rapidamente. Mas ignorava tudo isso. O que lhe chamava a atenção era uma jovem de cabelos azul-escuro até a cintura, lisos, presos num elegante rabo de cavalo. Os olhos azul-céu encantavam qualquer um. Era alta, e o vestido preto regata dois palmos acima dos joelhos junto com o sobretudo azul-marinho caía-lhe muito bem. Sorria com os lindos dentes brancos enquanto entregava um algodão-doce ao irmão mais novo.

Sorriu discretamente em meio à multidão, ela era linda. A amava muito, mas ao pensar no quanto a amava, sentiu uma pontada no coração e um gosto amargo na garganta. Não podia envolver-se com ela. Acabaria condenando-a a um destino que desejava seguir sozinho. Carregaria sua maldição, sozinho. Iria vê-la morrer bem velhinha, mas não iria condená-la à uma eternidade amaldiçoada. Os cabelos azuis, encaracolados e longos balançaram levemente quando uma brisa suave passou, fazendo-o respirar fundo, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Queria sentir aquela brisa que passava, mas não podia. Fazia parte da maldição que recebera tantos anos atrás. Mas estava decidido à não passar essa maldição para outros.

Não tinha idéia de como teria que rever essa decisão...

_**Crazy so crazy**_

**(Loucos, tão loucos)**

Cerrou os olhos, suspirando. Assustou-se ao abri-los e ver que o que antes era felicidade e risos, transformara-se num pandemônio de gritos de horror, com pessoas correndo para todos os lados. Um homem segurava sua amada, Layla, pelo pescoço como se quisesse dar-lhe uma chave de braço. O irmão mais novo da jovem estava desmaiado, caído no chão. O fio da faca de um canivete ameaçava o pescoço alvo e fino. Logo, policiais desesperados apareceram. Compreendeu o que se passava.

Era um fugitivo que invadira o parque e pegara a jovem como refém. As pupilas dilatadas delatavam as drogas que corriam em suas veias. Ao ver que os policiais se aproximavam, desesperou-se, acabando por cortar a garganta de Layla. O sangue jorrou quando as artérias foram cortadas. O vampiro desesperou-se ao ver aquela que não queria condenar à imortalidade e sim vê-la envelhecer e morrer bem velhinha. Mas teve que rever isso imediatamente, pois o medo de perdê-la foi maior. Os policiais rapidamente prenderam o fugitivo, enquanto que o vampiro correu na direção da jovem e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, segurando com força as lágrimas tintas que queriam cair de seus olhos, segurando a mão da jovem.

Mas não iria perdê-la, não ainda... A condenaria, mas a amava demais para vê-la morrer daquele jeito e tão jovem...

_**But I se you too clearly**_

**(Mas se você me vê muito claramente)**

_**I don't trust myself anymore**_

**(Eu não confio em mim à todo momento)**

_**If it's all truejust say it**_

**(Se está tudo verdadeiramente sendo dito)**

_**I may already know that sound when it's over**_

**(Em Maio já sabe quando ele é mais sólido)**

_**The sidewalks will carry you home.**_

**(As calçadas levarão você para casa)**

Acordou sentindo que braços fortes envolviam sua cintura. Uma faixa de linho estava enrolada em seu pescoço. A imagem entrou em foco lentamente.

Estava sentada no colo de um colega de faculdade, reconheceria os cabelos azuis e longos em qualquer lugar. Era Milo, seu colega do curso de Engenharia Civil. Ele estava adormecido, segurando firmemente sua cintura. Olhou ao redor, e percebeu que estava numa estação de trem, e pelo jeito eram os únicos, pois apenas eles estavam lá, sentados no banco. Lentamente, as lembranças dos acontecimentos chegaram-lhe à mente. Um fio fino ameaçava-lhe o pescoço, e sentiu quando aquele frio metal cortou sua pele. Instintivamente, levou a mão ao pescoço, sentindo o linho macio enrolado. Viu Milo remexer-se e abrir os olhos azuis. Olhou-o, indagadora.

Milo: Layla... – murmurou, vendo o olhar assustado da jovem.

Layla: O que aconteceu? – balbuciou, sentindo a fragrância forte e tentadora que Milo exalava. Viu-o soltar uma das mãos de sua cintura e tocar sua face com cuidado, descendo das bochechas antes rosadas, agora pálidas, para o canto dos lábios.

Milo: Você morreu para o mundo lá fora... Mas nasceu para mim. – disse sentindo os olhos se marejarem de lágrimas tintas, com várias escorrendo pelo rosto pálido. Layla não compreendeu, até sentir seu estômago revirar-se ao ver as lágrimas de sangue que escorriam. Percebeu que Milo era um vampiro, mas ao invés de medo e pavor, sentiu apenas que a paixão que tinha por ele tornara-se amor. Entreabriu os lábios para falar algo, tocando o rosto dele para amparar as lágrimas, vendo que antes a própria pele morena tornara-se pálida, e nada conseguiu dizer.

Ele a transformara em um ser noturno para salvá-la da morte. Compartilhara com ela a maldição que desejava carregar sozinho. Aproximou o rosto do dele, encostando a própria testa na de Milo.

_**out so easily**_

**(Mas tão facilmente)**

_**so easily**_

**(Tão facilmente)**

Layla: Obrigada por me salvar. – agradeceu, não dando tempo para ele falar algo, beijando-o de forma desejosa, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, sentindo a própria cintura ser enlaçada pelos braços fortes do agora amante. Separaram-se para pegar fôlego.

Milo: Assim que o trem chegar, teremos que ir. Não podemos permanecer na cidade. Você morreu para todos que conhecia. Morreu em Mairyland Park num dia fatídico. Os médicos viram seu corpo, assim como sua família e amigos quando foi enterrada. Por pouco não perdi você. – Beijaram-se novamente, com Layla afirmando. O trem chegou, parando lentamente na estação. Levantaram-se, pegando as malas e entrando na máquina.

Sentaram-se em uma das cabines. Milo ficou na janela, colocando Layla em seu colo, e abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto a jovem vampira o abraçava pelo pescoço, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Fecharam a cortina, pois em breve amanheceria.

Agora, estavam partindo para uma terra estranha. Seriam outras pessoas. Ninguém os conheceria. Ninguém os reconheceria. Ninguém se lembraria deles.

Lembrariam apenas da pobre garota assassinada em Mairyland Park, que por pura coincidência, era parecida com aquela jovem.

Agora, eram eternos. E eternamente carregariam aquela maldição, mas não sozinhos...

E sim, juntos.

_**Agnus, Agnus Dei**_

**(Cordeiro, cordeiro de Deus)**

_**Agnus, Agnus**_

**(Cordeiro, Cordeiro)**

_**Qui tollis peccata mundi**_

**(Que tomou os pecados do mundo)**

_**Crazy so crazy**_

**(Crazy tão loucos)**

**FIM**

**Créditos Finais:**

_Acho que não tem nenhuma nota pra fazer... Bem, essa fic é o prêmio da Pure-Petit, por acertar o enigma passado em Baile na Mansão Heinstein. Espero que tenha gostado! Fiz com muito carinho! (E ainda tem a de níver pra fazer pra essa gata de rua...)_

_Acreditem se quiser, mas antes mesmo de ver a tradução da música, eu já tinha a fic feita na minha cabeça. E quando fui atrás da tradução, quem disse que achei? Peguei a letra e usei um tradutor Online, e ainda tive que fazer uns ajustes. Além disso, toca pesquisar um site que traduzisse do Latim para o Português... Não achei, fui mais na intuição para traduzir a parte em latim (as três linhas antes da linha final). Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Se gostaram, já sabem, podem deixar uma review ou adicionar aos favoritos (aceito comentários OFF). Ou então, se DETESTARAM, estejam à vontade para clicar em "go" e me xingar até cansar, é seu direito._

"_Layla é inspirada na personagem enviada para a fic O Baile Na Mansão Heinstein, de Tenshi Aburame, por Pure-Petit Cat."_

_Até a próxima fic que rolar, que vai ser a de níver da Margarida._

_Beijos_

_**Tenshi Aburame**_

**Música: Murder In Mairyland Park – Sarah Brightman – Álbum: Fly II.**


End file.
